Pokemon: Master Adventures
by Slywryter
Summary: Hey, pokéfans! First let me say that, even though I have made it well worth it, this story DOES get off to a slow start. I decided to include the first few chapters in order to speed it up a bit. This is also a long running story so I will periodically be updating it. No end in site yet! I hope you enjoy the adventures of Dawn, future pokémaster! NOT XXX. M for language/violence
1. Chapter 1

Intro  
>The stadium quakes as the crowd is in uproar. Below, the battlefield is covered in a huge cloud of dust.<br>As the debris settles, the silhouette of a Pikachu runs zip lining through the remaining dust and jumps out into the air. It's tail glowing with a metallic aura.  
>The opponent Rhyperior steps back in awe as Pikachu lands the iron tail squarely on its chest; the force of impact sending Rhyperior flying back past it's young trainer and into the arena wall.<p>

The young trainer runs to the aid of his monster in tears, "Rhydo!"  
>Red stands silently on the other side of the battlefield as the crowd cheers in amazement.<br>The winner is Red of the Kanto region!

Dawn stares wide eyed at the television in her dark bedroom.  
>"Wow! Now, that's a trainer!"<br>Dawn glances at her Whismur design alarm clock, the pupils of the eyes composing the digits of time: 3:30 AM.  
>"Just three more hours then it'll be time for me to head out," Dawn thought to herself, "then I'll be on my way to becoming the greatest Pokemon Master ever!"<p>

Chapter 1

The sun begins to rise from behind the icy tips of Mt. Coronet. Dawn is staring out her window, her fingers fidgeting in anticipation. She had stayed up all night watching the Pokemon Battle Network in preparation for this momentous day. It was the day of her final exam; if she could pass this, then she would finally receive her first Pokemon. Turtwig, many times she pictured herself standing fearlessly atop her Torterra in battle...

BEEEEE... Dawn's Whismur alarm goes off as the cute Pokemon's ears flap up and down.  
>"Yes! It's time!"<br>Dawn jumps out of her chair fully dressed, slams down on the Whismur alarm ears, and runs out her bedroom door. At the bottom of the stairway, Dawn's mother is waiting for her, "Honey, what would you like for brea-," but her mother has no chance to finish the question as Dawn races past her.  
>"No time, Mom! I don't wanna be late!"<br>Dawn's mother leans against the wall with a smirk on her face and arms crossed, "that girl.."

Dawn races down the road. The day she was so eagerly awaiting was finally here. With so much enthusiasm running through her veins she doesn't notice a Bidoof sleeping with its tail out in the road. Her foot lands squarely on it. "Biiiiiiii!" The Bidoof cries out and jumps into the air but before Dawn can help him, he runs off down the road.  
>"Damn! I'm sorry Bidoof!" she yells over her shoulder as she continues running, Bidoof running in the opposite direction with rage in its eyes.<p>

Meanwhile, Raymond sits at his desk. His eyes staring intently at the black board from behind his squared black glasses. His mind racing under his neatly combed jet black hair, he was the only student in class and Dawn's arch nemesis. Raymond sits murmuring under his breath, "fairy: super effective to dragon, weak to-" BAM!

The door flings open and slams against the wall. Dawn stands at the door way, hands on knees, panting and trying to catch her breath. As she looks up she sees Raymond staring at her with a sarcastic grin. "Ready to fail, dim Dawn?"  
>Dawn's eyes glow red with anger; she slowly walks to her desk on the other side of the class room as her and Raymond stare each other down with utter hatred.<p>

As she sits at her desk her sleepiness hits her immediately as if she had sat on a cloud.  
>"Crap, I should have slept last night..." She thinks to herself as her stomach grumbles. Dawn lets out a soft sigh and grabs her stomach.<p>

A plastic wrapped peanut butter sandwich hits her on the side of her face. Knowing the only possible culprit she jumps up enraged with Raymond.  
>"Whats wrong with you?! You can't throw stuff at me, I'm a girl!"<br>Raymond sits calmly in his desk putting away his brown lunch bag, "eat it. And if I were you I'd take a nap before class started, no point in trying so hard all semester to throw it away now."  
>Dawn looks down at the sandwich on the floor and quickly snaps back at Raymond, "you just want the competitive edge! I'm not going to sleep!"<br>"Fine, do what you want but at least eat. Your stomach is keeping me from concentrating." Dawn shoots Ray an insulting look and sits down. Hesitantly, she picks up the sandwich and opens it knowing that she is starving.  
>"Thanks.."<br>"Don't mention it... Ever," Ray calmly responds then continues reviewing material to himself.

Dawn scarfs down the sandwich in large chomps then looks up at the clock. 7:30, half an hour until class starts. She lays her head on her arms and stares at Ray as he studies with absolute determination. Her eyes begin to close and she drifts off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright class! Is everyone ready?!"  
>Dawn looks up groggily as drool runs down the side of her mouth, "huh?"<p>

The classroom is now full of students and Dr. Fern stands in front of the class. She is one of professor Rowan's star colleagues and the professor for the trainer preparation course.  
>Her long emerald hair hangs down over her shoulders like silk drapes on her white lab coat; Her fiery red eyes aimed directly at Dawn.<p>

The half asleep aspiring trainer quickly shakes herself awake and wipes the drool from her mouth as the other students giggle and laugh amongst each other. Dr. Fern looks at Dawn with a quiet smirk.  
>"Did you get enough rest?" She inquires with a very easy going nature, unlike her stern teacher Rowan.<br>"Yeah! I'm ready for this!" Dawn shouts out confidently, straightening her back.

Fern nods and begins to hand out test sheets to each student while explaining the exam process, "the written exam will be timed: 1 hour. Then you will all get a 20 minute break while the exams are graded. Those who passed will continue to the battle portion of the exam and be graded on their application of the knowledge you have learned here."

As Dawn receives her test packet, she turns it over and stares at the blank back. Common exam etiquette.  
>"You look terrible."<br>Dawn looks over to her side at her long time friend, Lilly.  
>"You were up all night watching tournaments again, weren't you?" Lilly wears a smile knowing that's exactly what Dawn did, after all she knew Dawn for a decade since they were 5 and played trainer with their poke dolls.<br>"Yeah! I couldn't help it! The indigo league tournament was on, the one where Red made his debut and won champion!"  
>Lilly rolls her eyes and responds, "please, you've seen that one like a million times."<br>"I can't help it! That boy makes a killing!"

Dr. Fern stands in front of the class having finished handing out exams.  
>"Alright class, eyes on your own tests and... Begin."<br>Dawn and Lilly exchange a nod of agreement, both will pass flawlessly. The unspoken language they developed over the years was unparalleled.  
>As Dawn flips over her test and begins reading the questions, she's surprised how easy they are even for her expectations.<p>

She reads the first question, the first in a set of true or false statements, "A Pokemon can only use any attack a limited amount of times before it's strength runs dry for said attack. True or false?"  
>Dawn smirks and circles true. "Duh," she thinks to herself.<br>Next question, "This strength varies with each Pokemon's experience in battle. True or false?" True.  
>"This is so easy," Dawn thinks to herself. "I'm going to be a trainer before the end of the day!"<br>She speeds through the remainder of her exam with ease.

*****One hour later*****

Dawn sits on the grass with Lilly and their mutual friends, Ruby and Pat. The four talking about the exam.  
>"Man, I don't know if I passed," Pat mutters in concern.<br>Lilly looks at him as if he said he didn't understand simple math.  
>"You're kidding, right? That test is fail proof, dude."<br>Pat's eyes are focused on his hands pulling strands of grass off the ground by twisting them in his fingers, "I don't know.. Maybe I'm not ready to be a trainer.."

Hearing this fills Dawn with shock and she jolts up.  
>"WHAT?! Not ready?! Do you not want this or something?! Imagine going on an adventure with your Piplup and catching all the Pokemon you can!"<br>Pat continues playing with the grass and lets out a sigh, "I guess..."

Ruby looks up at the the clouds as they drift by, imagining her adventures with her Pokemon of choice, Chimchar.  
>"I sure can't wait.. Me and Chimchar will be an unbeatable team... We'll collect every badge in every region in the world..."<p>

Pat looks up at Ruby as her deep green eyes stare off into a reality of her creation. His mood begins to lift, he would go anywhere to be with Ruby. Even if it meant he had to be a trainer, though he always wanted to be a professor instead.

From behind a set of bushes, the angry Bidoof is gathered with several other Bidoof. All are watching Dawn through openings in the bushes.  
>"Bi bi Bidoof," the angry Bidoof explains to it's friends that Dawn is the one who stepped on its tail earlier. The other Bidoof grow enraged and begin speaking to each other in their language plotting against Dawn.<p>

*****20 Minutes later*****

The students are back in class, this time less then before. Only 15 compared to the previous 20. Dawn looks around and isn't surprised to see Raymond siting in his seat, "of course he passed," she thinks to herself. Lilly, Pat, and Ruby had all passed as well.

Ruby looks around the classroom and thinks to herself, "wow, more people managed to fail than I thought." She glances at Pat who seems to be staring in her direction and sends him a warm smile. Pat is caught off guard and blushes with nervousness. He awkwardly smiles back at Ruby sitting only three empty seats away from him.

Dr. Fern looks out at the class with a smile and very gently says, "congratulations to those of you who are still here. You will each be paired up and given Dittos to practice various situations in battle. Remember this isn't an actual battle, we are only testing you on knowledge and application of that knowledge."

Dawn and Lilly look at each other with excitement and thrill in their eyes. The entire semester was text book knowledge and this was going to be the first official hands on experience.

Dr. Fern holds up a sheet of paper with names and begins to read them off. "Adam, you will be paired with Lilly. Raymond will be paired with Dawn..."  
>Dawn and Raymond immediately eye each other in disgust. No matter what Fern said this was going to be a true battle.<br>"... And Ruby, you will be paired with Grey. Pat being the odd number will practice with me!"

Pat, hoping to have been paired with Ruby looks down in disappointment. But regardless he had to pass.

Dr. Fern stares out at her students, "ok, who would like to go first?"  
>Dawn jumps out of her chair so fast she knocks over her desk. "Me! Uh- I mean us if Raymond isn't scared of handling a Pokemon!"<br>Raymond shoots a look at Dawn that's armed with jagged daggers and stands up. "I would love to go first."  
>Dr. Fern smiles at both and responds, "very well, let's head outside."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn and Raymond stand across from each other on the outside practice field. They are eyeing each other down like two enemies about to have a shoot out, each with a Ditto of their own.

Dr. Fern stands to the side and begins the test, "ok, Raymond ask your Ditto to take the form of a Growlithe. Dawn, ask your Ditto to transform into Lotad."

Both students comply and their Dittos transform. Dawn eyes Raymond down.  
>"I hope you're ready to learn a thing or two Ray," she remarks with a devilish grin.<br>Raymond rolls his eyes, "we're not battling for real, so don't mess this up for me!"

Dr. Fern marks a check on her sheet for the students properly giving a command. "Now, Raymond has a fire type and Dawn has a grass/water type. Dawn. What would be the best course of act-"

Dawn interrupts, "Lotad, water gun now!"

The Pokemon, used to receiving calm timed commands from students, jumps into action with surprise and launches a water gun attack directly at Raymond's Growlithe.

Raymond clenches his teeth at Dawn's action. "Growlithe, to the left! I told you not to ruin this for me!" Raymond is hit with Lotad's water gun and falls back.

Dr. Fern immediately gets strict. "No! Dawn, minus 40 points! If you jump ahead again, you will fail! No exceptions! Listen to what I say or sit out right now! Raymond, are you ok?!"

Raymond straightens up and stands soaking in water, "yeah, I'm fine."  
>He snaps at Dawn, "you just wait, Dawn! Wait until we're actual trainers!"<p>

Dawn stands embarrassed in front of the class and the remainder of the test goes as planned. After Dawn and Raymond conclude their test, the rest of the class follows in the mundane execution of basic attacks and type understanding.

With the testing complete, the 15 students stand in line waiting for their results. Dawn stands nervously, recalling her over eagerness to battle Raymond during their exam.

• "Dawn, minus 40 points!" •

Dawn bites her lower lip as her mind races behind her worried eyes, "I hope I"m still able to get in rank 1."

- Qualifying trainers receive their starter Pokemon based on ranks, and ranks are determined by a trainer's grades as a student.  
>There are 3 ranks, each with three different starters...<p>

Rank 1: Top rank, choose from: Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup.

Rank 2: Intermediate rank, choose from: Shinx, Starly, and Buizel.

Rank 3: Youngster rank, choose from: Bidoof, Kricketot, and Burmy. -

Dr. Fern stands, hands on her hips, facing her young future trainers.  
>"Ok! Let's not waste any more time. Lilly! Congratulations! You achieved rank 1, please make your way to the administration desk for your Pokemon!"<p>

Lilly jumps up with excitement, "EEEE!"  
>She looks over at Dawn and gives her a reassuring nod yet knowing that 40 points are a lot to lose. Dr. Fern was overly stern subtracting such a large amount from an otherwise smooth exam and Dawn's chances of being in rank 1 were not that great.<p>

Dr. Fern continues with her list, "Raymond! Rank 1! Ruby! Rank 1! Pat! Rank 3! Grey! Rank 2! Dawn..."  
>A nervousness washes over Dawn, the wait feels like an eternity...<br>"... Rank 2!"

Dawn collapses to the floor upon hearing the rank she was given. She lets out a low groan as a cloud of negativity floats above her.. "But all my dreams... Torterra..."  
>Her vision of standing on her rampaging Torterra slowly fades into a view of her trying to stand on a Luxray and being electrocuted in effect. ".. Ah man..."<p>

Dr. Fern walks up to Dawn and places her hand on Dawn's shoulder. "I'm sorry I was strict on you, but jumping ahead like that can put someone in serious danger. You're intelligent but reckless, I hope you learned to be careful with your decisions. Don't worry, there are plenty of Turtwig out there. When the time is right, you'll find yours."

Dawn directs her tearing eyes up at Dr. Fern who is looking down at her with a kind smile.  
>"You should go pick your Pokémon. Your journey is still going to begin the minute you walk out of here"<p>

Dawn jumps up. "You're right! It's time to start my journey and search for a Turtwig!"  
>Dawn runs into the school building with a new view on her journey.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Axis of Evil

A shadowy figure sits at an oak desk covered in gold artifacts. Large gold and silver rings glimmer from his silhouetted fingers. He speaks with a deep tone, "has squad 03 located Yveltal yet?"  
>A round man stands in front of him, dressed in red flare and deep red googles, Xerosic. "Squad 03 has had no luck as of yet, but they are currently holding Professor Sycamore hostage and demanding he-"<br>"Well, what the hell do I pay you people for!" The shadowy figure slams on his desk and leans towards Xerosic.

Giovanni, once kingpin of Team Rocket and believed to be deceased, now president of an underground organization known to global police as "The Axis of Evil."  
>Xerosic stumbles back, looking for an explanation, "uh, sir.. Le-Legendaries are difficult t-to-to locate and we're doing all that w-we can!"<br>"Lazy, unmotivated, waste of space... Get my Yveltal. What about the Ghetsis situation.."  
>Xerosic mutters, "he refused every deal you suggested to make... He says that nothing will deter him from capturing Kyurem.."<br>"Fine... Bring me the Shadow Triad."  
>"Very well, sir!" Xerosic rushes out before being scolded once more.<p>

Standing outside, Xerosic pages squad 03 on his holo caster. A holograph of a flare grunt appears from his device, "yo!"  
>"Is he talking yet?"<p>

Two female flare grunts stand at either side of Professor Sycamore who is tied up to a chair in a dark warehouse. He looks up at them with a million dollar smile, "come on ladies, wouldn't you rather talk this other some sushi?"  
>The male flare grunt holding the hologram punches Sycamore in the gut.<br>"Oof!"  
>"Don't worry boss, we'll get him talking."<br>Xerosic tightens his grip on his holo caster angrily, "hurry up!"

He shuts off his holo caster and looks down from an industrial balcony. A giant warehouse of workers are strapping packs of cocaine onto various half-conscious psychic Pokémon. The psychic Pokémon are all moving down assembly lines into another room.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Galactic

"Shori, Dawn?"  
>The Pokémon administrator looks down at a clipboard through pink retro glasses, her hair in a bun; she is in her late 40's.<br>Dawn glances at the clipboard with restlessness.  
>"Yeah, I'm Dawn. Can I have my Pokémon now?!"<br>The receptionist looks up at Dawn without interest and rolls her eyes, "you're all the same, can't wait to be out in the wild in a dangerous world," she hands Dawn a glass tablet and 10 miniature pokéballs, "your Dexpad, use it whenever you need info on a Pokémon or battle technique, and 10 pokéballs to get you started. You're a rank 2 trainer so you can choose from Shinx, Starly, or Buizel."

Dawn pictures her future with each Pokémon; remembering the electric shock of a moody Luxray, she decides no, "what about a Staraptor?"  
>Dawn imagines herself flying through the sky on the fierce bird Pokémon...<p>

• "Alright Staraptor, to the left!" Staraptor shakes it's head and cries out. Dawn pulls on Staraptor's feathers, "to the left, Staraptor!" The bird twirls over and sends Dawn falling into the sky as she screams for dear life •

"Ah! Buizel! I'll take Buizel!"  
>"Ok, Buizel it is," the administrator hands Dawn a pokéball with "Buizel" etched into the upper half, "here you go, being rank 2 it's recommended you train for a few weeks before embarking on a journey." The receptionist looks Dawn up and down, "but really it's up to you."<p>

Dawn takes her items and and jumps with joy, "finally!" She runs down the hallway and exits through the main entrance.

As Dawn runs down the university steps she hears a loud explosion, the blast of which sends her flying back into the building behind her. As Dawn lays on the ground in pain she looks up and sees students and civilians running in all directions as an Aggron stands in the street with two trainers behind it; The two trainers are dressed in grey suits and are members of the Sinnoh crime syndicate, Team Galactic.  
>"Bring me Rowan," one Galactic grunt demands of the Aggron.<p>

Aggron growls and begins running full pace up to the university and up the steps, crushing every block of pavement it comes in contact with.  
>Dawn stares at the approaching Aggron, immobilized by shock. She scrambles to her feet and barely stumbles out of the Aggron's path as it bursts through the university's main entrance.<br>Standing in the main hall, Aggron lets out a large roar that shakes the entire building. Two security guards run into the hall with pokéballs in hand. Each send their Pokémon out, one being Hitmonlee and the other Lucario. Both guards yell in unison, "don't let it get any further!"

Meanwhile, Rowan sits in his office studying papers. The loud explosion shakes him and he immediately stands. A receptionist runs into his office in panic, "professor! Two Galactic gang members are outside! They let an Aggron loose in the building!"  
>"What?!"<p>

In the hallway, Hitmonlee lets off a fury of long distance kicks, each pushing the Aggron back little by little.  
>The furious Aggron bites down on Hitmonlee's leg and crushes it in it's iron jaw, blood leaking through it's teeth. Hitmonlee shutters in pain and shortens it's leg sending it's body flying towards Aggron preparing a blaze kick with it's free limb.<br>The Aggron releases it's grip but not before getting kicked in it's jaw. As Hitmonlee flies away from Aggron and into a wall, Lucario lets loose an aura sphere that crashes into the rampaging steel type..  
>On contact, the sphere explodes sending Aggron flying back out the entrance.<br>Each guard pulls out another pokéball, releasing two Houndoom that race towards the now shattered entrance after Aggron.  
>Both hounds leap into the air and shoot flamethrower attacks at the Pokémon engulfing it in flames as Lucario prepares a second aura sphere.<p>

Dawn looks up from the grass below and can only make out a ball of flames as Aggron screams within.  
>She screams and shelters her head with her arms as an aura sphere flies from within the building and sends the charred Pokémon flying over the steps and in front of the school.<p>

The two Galactic grunts tighten their fists and one pulls out another pokéball.  
>The second grunt stops him as Professor Rowan runs out of the entrance and down the school's broken steps.<br>"You're putting people and Pokémon in danger! The authorities have been contacted!"  
>Rowan stops in front of the unconscious Aggron. Both grunts approach Rowan with sinister grins. "You're coming with us, Rowan."<p> 


End file.
